The invention relates to a spacer attachment for a dermatoscope comprising an outer sleeve having an attachment end configured for releasable attachment to an illumination head of a dermatoscope, and a contact end intended to be placed on a skin of a patient at an examination location. The invention further relates to a kit and a dermatoscope comprising the spacer attachment.
Dermatoscopes include a magnifying optical system, a light source illuminating the region to be examined with as few reflections as possible as well as a power supply providing electrical energy to the light source. During a medical examination the dermatoscope is normally placed with a contact plate made of glass on the skin which is then observed through the optical system. In certain embodiments dermatoscopic oil or another liquid having a glass-like refractive index is placed between the skin and the dermatoscope, or the contact plate. Other embodiments make use of polarized illumination which means that neither a contact plate nor the application of dermatoscopic oil are required. Some medical diagnoses are only possible if the region to be examined is viewed using polarized illumination, while others can only be made without polarized illumination. Therefore it is advantageous if the dermatoscope can be operated using both types of illumination techniques. For this reason particular attention has been given to the development of a corresponding apparatus which is capable of employing both illumination techniques without great effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,243 B2 discloses a dermoscopy device capable of performing both illumination techniques. An annular polarizer filter having several recesses is positioned in front of a plurality of luminous diodes arranged in a circular ring. Some luminous diodes are placed—as seen in their illumination direction—in front of the recesses and some in front of the polarizer filter. An electronic circuit enables to engage a switch for initiating either polarized lighting or unpolarized lighting such that both illumination techniques are possible. The polarizer filter, which is arranged on the viewing axis, cannot be exchanged, which means that only certain medical diagnoses are feasible. A further disadvantage of the polarizer filter on the viewing axis is that it has a dampening effect of about 40% on the brightness in viewing. In addition, many polarizer filters are not color neutral such that even if a diagnosis without polarization is principally feasible, the polarizer filter produces an unnatural color tint which could impair the diagnosis.
DE 200 22 603 U1 discloses a dermatoscope having a generic spacer attachment. The dermatoscope includes a handle portion incorporating the power supply for a light source. The handle portion is provided with an illumination head having a viewing port extending therethrough in which a magnifiying lens is positioned. A plurality of luminous diodes is provided at the bottom end side of the illumination head at equal circumferential intervals about the viewing port. Furthermore a spacer attachment is attached to the bottom end side of the illumination head, including a contact glass at its bottom end which is placed on the skin of a patient during a medical diagnosis.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a spacer attachment for a dermatoscope using means of simple design which enables a user to optimally adapt the dermatoscope without great effort to many different kinds of diagnoses.